The Lamb
I ujrzałem między tronem z czworgiem Zwierząt a kręgiem Starców stojącego Baranka jakby zabitego, a miał siedem rogów i siedmioro oczu, którymi jest siedem Duchów Boga wysłanych na całą ziemię. Ap 5:6, 5:13 oraz 6:12-17 Baranek (ang. The Lamb) to finałowy boss Dark Room'u. Aby mieć możliwość walki z nim, trzeba pokonać Satan'a z przedmiotem The Negative (możliwy do odblokowania po pokonaniu Diabła 5 razy; jeden z dropów po pokonaniu Mom). Można także dostać się do niego bez tego przedmiotu w następujące sposoby: * Teleportowanie się do pokoju I AM ERROR. * Zniszczenie skały i wejście do Black Market. W tych pokojach znajduje się właz prowadzący do Mrocznego Pomieszczenia. Ataki The Lamb to boss dwufazowy. Po straceniu 50% życia Baranek zmienia się w swoją drugą wersję. Faza 1 * Wystrzeliwuje naprowadzane łzy w 2-4 kierunkach. * Uwalnia kilkanaście wybuchowych łez w losowe strony. * Strzela łzami obracającymi się wokół bossa. * Wystrzeliwuje dużą ilość łez rozdzielających się po kontakcie z podłożem. * Może wystrzelić obrotowe strumienie krwi. * Prowadzi ciągły ostrzał w pięciu kierunkach. Na czas tego ataku spawnuje się osłaniająca The Lamb mucha. * Wystrzeliwuje w trzech kierunkach naprowadzane łzy. Także podczas tego ataku pojawia się mucha. Faza 2 Kiedy życie The Lamb'a obniży się do 50%, jego głowa oddziela się od ciała. Lata ona w losowych kierunkach, póki gracz nie zbliży się za bardzo do niej. Ataki głowy * Wszystkie z pierwszej fazy (nie spawnuje jednak ochraniających much). * Szarżuje w kierunku gracza (nie wychodzi ona poza ekran). * Wystrzeliwuje lasery, które po chwili zaczynają się obracać, a potem zatrzymują się na jakiś czas. Kiedy atak kończy się, The Lamb przybliża się do gracza. * Czasami może wypluć gromadę naprowadzanych łez podobną do ataku Monstro. Tymczasem ciało ma tylko jeden atak, jednak używa go w małych odstępach czasu. Ataki ciała * Podobnie do ostatniego ataku głowy wystrzeliwuje gromadę łez; nie są one jednak naprowadzane. Na czas ataku pojawia się 5 przyjaznych mu much. Możliwości po zabiciu jednego z członów bossa * Jeśli gracz zabije najpierw głowę, ciało zacznie się "mścić", systematycznie atakując i spawnując do 25 much. * Jeśli gracz zabije najpierw ciało, pomieszczenie stanie się ciemne (efekt z Curse of Darkness). Przedmioty do odblokowania Poniższe przedmioty mogą zostać odblokowane po pokonaniu Baranka daną postacią: *Isaac: Missing Poster * Judas: Curved Horn * Magdalene: Maggy's Faith * Cain: Abel * Eve: Black Lipstick * Samson: Samson's Lock * Lazarus: Pandora's Box * Azazel: Demon Baby * Eden: Mystery Sack * Blue Baby: ???'s Soul * The Lost: The Soul Galeria The Lamb intro.png| Ekran "Vs." Boss TheLamb.png| Wygląd bossa w grze 2014-11-07-171842.jpg| Pierwszy atak (Vita) 2014-11-07-171831.jpg| Drugi atak (Vita) 2014-11-07-171944.jpg| Szarża głowy (Vita) 2014-11-07-172028.jpg| Atak Monstro-like (Vita) 2014-11-07-172008.jpg| Lasery z głowy (Vita) 2014-11-07-172036.jpg| Ciągły ostrzał (Vita) 2014-11-07-172124.jpg| Spawnowanie much (Vita) 2014-11-07-172116.jpg| Łzy z ciała (Vita) 2014-11-07-172136.jpg| Baranek pokonany! (Vita) Muzyka Podczas walki z nim możemy usłyszeć utwór zatytułowany The Fallen Angel. Ciekawostki * Boss jest nawiązaniem do nazwy DLC oryginalnej gry - Wrath of the Lamb (pol. Gniew Baranka). Może być on bohaterem tytułowym gry mimo, że nigdy nie został w niej pokazany. ** Być może nazwa remaku (Rebirth) wzięła się od odrodzenia Baranka. * Jedna z wiadomości Fortune Teller mówi: "Your soul is hidden deep within the darkness" (co można przetłumaczyć na "Twoja dusza jest ukryta głęboko w ciemności"). Może to być nawiązaniem do jednego z przedmiotów do odblokowania The Lost'a - The Soul; boss znajduje się w ciemnym pokoju (The Dark Room) i aby zdobyć ten item trzeba pokonać go tą ukrytą postacią. * Ekran Vs. znacznie różni się od The Lamba, z którym walczymy. Kategoria:Bossowie